The invention relates to a device for the connection of components--such as hooks, eyes, shackles, chain links or the like--and of tensioning and/or control devices of hoisting and/or lashing arrangements with belts.
A device of the abovementioned type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,182. In the known device the side walls of a belt ratchet are mutually connected on the one hand by a screw bolt and on the other hand by a cross-member which is arranged at an interval from the screw bolt and exhibits a circular segment-shaped cross-section. The known device cannot be fully satisfactory for several reasons. A first reason is that, due to the use of a cylindrical screw bolt, the strength of the connection of the belt to the belt ratchet is unsatisfactory. Problems may arise particularly if the belt is relieved intermittently. Another disadvantage found in the known device is the fact that the belt does not leave it at a precisely defined point. This may also lead, under unfavourable conditions, to an impairment of the strength of the connection between the belt and the device.